


Welcome home, Danny

by AmazingKisia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Like I write any other things, M/M, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingKisia/pseuds/AmazingKisia
Summary: Dan is coming back home after spending a half of the year in military. He and Phil were sending letters to each other throughout this whole time and at some point decided to move in together and go on a date. Finally it's time to turn their plans into reality.One shot following the events of I get lonely when I think about your smile, can be read as a separate story.





	Welcome home, Danny

30th April

“Hang tight, guys. Few more minutes and you will be home,” the pilot said and they all started to be a little bit more stressed, but a little more excited at the same time.

That was it. Dan was going home. He was in England. He was almost there. Phil was supposed to be a hundreds of meters away from him and this distance was shortening with every passing second. At least Dan hoped Phil was waiting for him… He promised after all. Dan took the picture of the boy out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment. He was so lucky to be coming back home. Back to Phil.

They landed smoothly without much turbulences and everyone seemed to be happy, but Dan felt insecure. What if Phil only wanted to make him feel better? What if everything will change once he’s back? What if he will just move to another hell?

“Howell, move your ass” some officer shouted and he realized they are getting off the plane. He took a deep breath; whatever was waiting for him, he had to face it.

All of his worries disappeared when he saw Phil standing beside a few girlfriends and parents, moving his feet nervously and jumping over the barrier as soon as he saw him.

Dan couldn’t help it but cried when he saw that, throwing his backpack to the ground and opening his arms for an embrace that came seconds later. Phil jumped at him so hard that at first he thought they will fall, but luckily he regained his balance and hugged the boy tightly, sobbing right on his shoulder and feeling Phil’s sobs on his own. They stayed like this for a long moment, holding on to each other like their lives depended on it, until the officer asked them to move away from the lane.

“Welcome home, Danny,” was the first thing Phil said, his eyes red and cheeks huffed.

“You’re home, Phil,” Dan just said quietly and they both cried again, but moved into the right area, Phil never leaving Dan’s side, their touch never ending. They hugged again once they’d reached the place and this time the embrace was a bit calmer than the previous one, but still desperate. They caressed each other’s back and smiled to themselves when they could see the other’s face.

“Wanna leave this place?” Phil asked finally and Dan simply nodded and once he was grabbing his bag his other hand was grabbed by Phil and squeezed firmly.

Dan had to pass through a couple of formalities before he was officially free to go home and it took them about an hour to leave the station and get into Phil’s car. Once they were inside they just hugged again, not talking much, just enjoying the other’s presence.

“Thank you for coming,” Dan whispered.

“I promised I’ll be the first one for you to see here,” Phil laughed and then he kissed Dan’s cheek, which clearly was too much of positive emotions for Dan to acquire in a few hours and he started to cry again, but didn’t really cared about that.

Finally, he was happy.

10th May

“How do I look?” Dan asked his brother, who was sitting on his bed and found his new favorite program, that is _My brother is getting ready for a date._

“You look okay.”

“I’m supposed to look awesome, not okay. Nah, you aren’t helpful at all,” he sighed and his brother just laughed it off and decided to leave completely.

Dan knew that Phil wouldn’t care about his looks that much. For him, Phil could wear his pajamas and he would still look like a god to him. However, Dan wanted it to be serious. He wanted to make their first date as perfect as it was on romantic movies. He wanted all to be perfect for Phil, so he had to be perfect as well. _Everything had to be perfect_. He fixed his hair for like a thousandth time (though there wasn’t much to fix, as his hair was growing very slow after military) and took a deep breath.

It’s now or never, he thought to himself and grabbed the keys of his dad’s car and went outside, soon being on his way to Phil’s house, but before that he stopped to buy him a flower. After all, he wanted it to be typical, but on the other hand he didn’t know how Phil would feel if he got a full bucket, so he only chose a single, red rose. The flower was truly violated in his sweaty palms once he reached the place, knocking on the door and waiting patiently. Soon he found out that this stress was totally worth it.

Imagine someone being so gorgeous that all you want to do is stare at that person, maybe hug or kiss them, if they allow you to. Now multiple that feeling for like a hundred, or even a thousand times and you will get the image of Phil Lester on that night.

He was always beautiful for Dan, and he’s never denied it, even if Phil was ill or hasn’t washed his hair for too long, but this night, knowing that it was their date, knowing how long both of them waited for that moment, Dan was completely lost, feeling drunk of luckiness, not believing that the person in front of him really is his date.

“Hi Dan,” Phil  said nervously, after a few moments of being an object of Dan’s stare.

“Hey Phil,” he answered and handed him the rose. “That’s for you, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Let me just put it in the water before we leave,” he smiled and disappeared for a second. When he returned he closed the door and approached Dan, hugging him and giving him a peek on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Y-You’re welcome,” Dan mumbled, screaming things like _you saw people dying and now you can’t get over a kiss on a cheek?!_ in his mind. “Shall we?”

Phil smiled and nodded, taking Dan’s offered hand. They both felt nervous, even though they knew there is nothing to worry about. They were like soulmates to each other, nothing could go wrong.

“You look perfect,” Dan complimented at the spur of his confident moment and Phil blushed slightly, making the look even more perfect.

“You look pretty good yourself, Danny,” Phil said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek again.

“I could get used to that, y’know?” Dan laughed, pointing at their joined hands and this time he was the one to give a kiss.

“Me too,” Phil sighed happily and they went into the car. Of course Dan opened the door for him, as all of the gentlemen do on movies.

Their first spot was the cinema, despite not having anything chosen to watch they quickly decided on the movie and got some popcorn as well. It was a Friday night so the theatre was quite crowded, but neither of them cared, too busy putting popcorn into each other mouths, smiling furiously. As soon as the movie began Dan reached out and put his arm around Phil, who leaned in instantly and cuddled to his side.

Well, it’s quite obvious that none of them remembered much of the movie, once it finished, but still they chatted a little about it, sharing the things they liked and didn’t like in the movie, and they went back to the car, finding it even harder to keep their hands to themselves.

At some point it already felt like they’ve been together for a long time. There was no nerves anymore and both of them just enjoyed being with the other, feeling like it was something completely normal and obvious in their lives. They held their hands whenever they could and keep each other as close as possible.

“Hungry?” Dan asked, looking at him while they were waiting for traffic lights to change. 

“Yeah,” the boy responded, even though he only thought about being alone with Dan. Not that he wanted to get his hands on him so badly, but he just wanted for them to be alone at home.

When Dan came back they spend some time together, of course, but Dan’s family also wanted to be with him, which usually make their meetings shorter or even make them cancel them totally. They never mentioned Dan’s mission. Phil wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it, and Dan just didn’t want to bring that up yet. First he wanted to get as much as he could of his old life, which was basically watching movies and making stupid things with Phil.

They arrived to the restaurant soon later and sat at the table which had a badge with Phil’s surname. It was situated in the middle of the restaurant, but there weren’t many people, so they didn’t feel surrounded. They opened the menus and each chose a meal.

“I love it in here, but I wish we could be at your place already,” Dan sighed, feeling quite tired of being social. After a half of the year in total desolation he was overwhelmed by places like that very quickly.

“I was thinking the same before we even got here,” Phil admitted and squeezed his hand.

They both smiled and decided to eat their meals quickly, however, they took their time to feed each other, their cheeks hurting from laughter.

After about two hours spend at the restaurant they finally left, their arms around the other’s waist, eyes smiling. Dan opened car door for Phil again and they drove to Lester’s place.

“My parents visited my grandparents for the weekend, so we’re all alone,” he said and realized how did it came out, so he blushed lightly and turned his gaze away. A moment later he felt Dan’s hand covering his own.

“That’s nice, but don’t worry too much, okay?”

“Worry, why?” he laughed nervously, even though he was absolutely sure that they wouldn’t do anything that any of them wouldn’t like. He squeezed Dan’s hand and took a deep breath. It was all going to be okay.

Once they’d reached their destination and got into the house it happened like automatically and in a few seconds they were embracing each other tightly, both burying face in other’s neck. They didn’t mean to make it sensual, just wanted to feel the other close, let go of all the barriers that were keeping them away from each other this all evening.

Neither of them wanted to let go for a long time.

“You’re so warm,” Phil finally whispered, laughing a bit, but then he realized his shirt got wet right where Dan’s face was. He hugged him tighter and started to rub his back. “Hey…You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he sighed and tried to move away but Phil didn’t let him.

“Stay,” he whispered and kissed his temple. “I’m here for you, Danny.”

“I don’t want to leave you again. Never.”

“I won’t let you, Howell,” Phil said softly and this time it was Dan who laughed quietly. They parted a few moments later, Dan whipping his face with a hand.

“Nah, sorry. I’m such a mess.”

“But you’re my mess,” Phil murmured and whipped his tears away, smiling softly. “Ready to hunt for our new home?”

Dan nodded, his heart melting when Phil used the word _home_ instead of house or apartment.

They settled on couch in the living room and Phil opened a bottle of wine for them, after bringing his laptop. He also set up some music in the background (MUSE, obviously) and sat close to Dan, their arms connected.

Searching was quite tiresome, but luckily they found a few offers that were worth checking out so they wrote down the phone numbers and decided to set up the meetings in the morning. There was one offer which Dan had in circle, knowing it’d be the first one he will call about.

“You liked that one so much?” Phil asked upon that, already cuddling up to Dan’s side. The other immediately wrapped his arm around him.

“It’s located close to your uni, you won’t have to travel through the whole town anymore.”

“Oh, my uni…” Phil sighed and tensed up.

“Is something wrong?”

“I kind of… well…” he started and stirred up. Dan’s face was full of confusion. “I dropped out,” Phil finally admitted and Dan’s eyes widened.

“W-What? How? I bet you learned,” he exclaimed, however, he hugged Phil tighter.

“You were on the field during my winter exam session… You didn’t respond… I’m not saying that it’s because of you! It’s totally my fault…”

“Phil…” Dan sighed and put him as close as it was possible. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s okay… really,” he sighed and clang to him. “Sorry I didn’t tell you that earlier.”

“Don’t worry, it’s okay,” Dan assured and rubbed his back, feeling miserable. No matter what Phil said it was Dan’s fault that he dropped out. “I will make everything for you to pass it next year,” he promised and Phil laughed quietly.

“Just be here, with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised and when Phil backed up a bit they both knew that is was the perfect moment.

They leaned in at the same time, meeting halfway, their lips gently connected, hearts beating faster than ever. There were sparkles, even fireworks. There was literally magic happening, while it was just a subtle brush, but even that make their breaths unstable. They opened their eyes and saw happiness. Pure happiness.

Neither of them was able to stop these words from coming out.

“I love you,” they both said almost simultaneously and soon after they embraced again, their eyes closed, their hearts happy.

30th May

“I can’t believe we managed to make it so quickly,” Phil sighed, when they carried the last box into their apartment. It was all a mess at that time, but both of them had their rooms settled and there was only a living room and a kitchen left.

“Yeah, that’s crazy,” Dan admitted, panting for breath. “Though there’s no fucking way we’re unpacking all that stuff today.”

“It can wait for tomorrow. Let’s make tea and watch something, how about that?”

“Perfect,” he answered with a smile and soon later he had his arms around Phil’s waist, kissing him softly on the lips. “I’m so happy we will live together.”

“Me too, Danny,” Phil sighed, returning both the smile and the kiss. “I’ll make a tea, you choose something to watch.”

A couple of minutes later they both laid down on Dan’s bed, ready to watch a movie that he’d chosen for them but there was one problem…

Neither of them was interested in watching anything anymore.

Dan was on top of Phil, his hands under the man’s t-shirt and they were kissing passionately. Phil was already panting for breath, but Dan wouldn’t pull away from his lips for even a second. Not after all this time he spent thinking he’d never see him again, not after realizing how much this man meant to him, not after they confessed their feeling to each other, not after they found their new home together.

“Dan,” he moaned, pushing him back by pulling his hair, but only to take a quick breath; he didn’t actually want him to move away.

Dan quickly moved his lips to Phil’s neck, leaving a mark on it.

“You’re mine,” he said possessively and Phil moaned again. Soon he got rid of Dan’s shirt, dropping in on the floor, and then Dan did the same thing with his shirt.

This wasn’t the first time they got to this level since they started officially dating, but this time it was different. This time they were sure they both wanted to be as close as possible.

Dan left a series of kisses on Phil’s neck and his torso, but then Phil pulled him up, their lips meeting again, this time slower, more precise and full of emotions. When the kiss was broken they both stares into each other’s eyes and smiled. It was all perfect for the both of them.

“I love you,” Phil whispered and moved his hand down Dan’s back.

“I love you too,” came the answer and soon they were kissing again, their hips slowly and uncertainly brushing against each other.

Slowly, with kisses and their hands touching every part of the other’s body, learning every inch of it, they stripped each other completely, feeling no shame at all. Neither of them was ever in a situation so intimate, so it was all a bit clumsy and unsure, but they knew it was all okay, it was all meant to be like this. When kisses and touches made them both fully aroused Dan reached out to his bed shelf and took out condoms and lube. His first instinct was to hand them both to Phil, but then Phil gave them back to him, smiling softly.

“I want you to do that,” he whispered, and wrapped his legs around Dan’s waist, making it easier for him to prepare.

Dan took care of everything quite quickly, though he made sure every now and then that Phil was okay and he wasn’t causing him too much pain. He knew that it was inseparable; that he had to feel pain in addition to feel pleasure, at least in the beginning, but he wanted it to be as pleasant for Phil as he could make it. He didn’t care about himself at all. Phil, on the other hand, wanted Dan to feel good at all costs, so he really didn’t mind feeling uncomfortable, as long as he saw Dan’s face full of pleasure.

When they were both sure they were ready they kissed one more time and soon after Dan slowly turned them into one being, stopping as soon as he got in, their hearts racing. Phil’s face showed grimace of pain, but beside that he looked at Dan with happiness, his fingers tangled in his hair.

“I love you, Dan,” he said again, his lips turning into a soft smile.

“I love you, Phil,” Dan answered, his words followed by kisses, which after a few moments relaxed Phil so that he could start moving.

It didn’t last long, but neither of them paid attention to that. What mattered was that they were as close as it was possible for two people to be, and they were extremely happy to give a piece of themselves to one another. They knew this night would change a lot between them, taking their relationship into the next level, and they were nothing but happy about it. They both came with the other’s name on their lips, panting and moaning, but also smiling.

After cleaning up a little, they were both exhausted, so they turned off all of the lights, closed Dan’s laptop, and then the two men laid in the bed together, wrapped around each other tightly, caressing the other’s cheek.

“How are you feeling?” Phil asked, after kissing Dan softly on the lips.

“I’m feeling my life just started again,” Dan responded and they kissed one last time, before going to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooo insecure about this one ;=; Please let me know what do you think of this fic!  
> Also, Happy New Year everybody! I hope 2017 wasn't bad for you! I wish you a lot of phan and happiness in 2018! <3


End file.
